<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dad by J_Zilla94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002023">Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94'>J_Zilla94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multi, Reader is named, Reader-Insert, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a skeleton. You don't know <i>why</i> you're a skeleton. Either way, there's one burning question that you must find an answer to: if you're a skeleton, how the <i>hell</i> did you reproduce?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunited, PT 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Undertale or its many AUs.</p><p>Other than that, I wanted to try something new. Now, I know most reader-insert stories go unnamed or go by (y/n). I'm going with the second point of view. Using you, your, yourself, all that goodness. The only reason the reader is named is because that's actually his gender. 'Alpha', like from those ABO fics. His name is really never known. No one had even asked him. Doesn't help that he's so old that he himself has forgotten it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alpha. That’s the only name you could recall about yourself. You had just risen from an unmarked grave, all bone and no clothes. You don’t know how you are moving with no nerves and muscles holding you together. Nor do you know where the meat you are eating is going with no stomach. You’re running on autopilot at the moment.</p><p>“Steve? Are you still out there? Did you get the fucker?” someone called out. You stopped what you were doing for a moment and looked down at the man whose guts you were just eating. He had a name? Shrugging, you continued to eat. The footsteps got closer before stopping a foot away from you. You stopped eating when you heard the gasp and ‘oh god’ from the other person. Looking up you see the person dressed up like ‘Steve’, brown pants and a bright orange jacket. Had the same gun, too.</p><p>The guy sputtered a bit before raising his gun at you. You paid him no mind and went back to eating. If the gun from ‘Steve’ didn’t hurt you, this one would not either. The guy must have noticed from the bent shells on the ground because he caught you by surprise by jumping on you. Pulling out a pocketknife, he attempted to stab you. He must have forgotten in his panic state that you did not have flesh and was only scraping your bones.</p><p>As he tried to wrestle you to the ground, you had reached for ‘Steve’s’ gun. There was still a bullet in it, so you jammed the gun through your ribs to your back and fired the remaining round into the guy’s chest. The guy fell from your back from shock, but he wasn’t bleeding. So he too had armor on like ‘Steve’. Now it was your turn to jump the guy. He tried to wiggle his way out from under you, but you just grabbed his head with both hands and, using all your strength, crushed his skull in. He had stopped wiggling after that.</p><p>-</p><p>“Oye! Do you have a per—Oh! You’re just a fellow monster!” a scruff voice called out as you were digging through the guys’ truck. “What are doing out he—Oh stars, you’re naked! And bleeding! Dragon, Rabbit, bring me one those security blankets! Quickly!”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!”</p><p>You just stared at the three, noticing that they weren’t like those other two. Monster she said, right? Just like what those guys had called you. Is she a monster, too? She looked like a lizard on two legs.</p><p>“Here you go,” the female lizard said, covering you in a blanket. “You poor thing. Tch, these humans are getting out of hand! Take some pictures! Make sure to get the license plate! We’re going straight to Queen Toriel!”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!”</p><p>The lizard led you away from the truck. “Do you have a name or anyone that we could contact?” she asked. You didn’t say anything, just tilted your head at her question. Alpha was what you wanted to say, but no words would come out. Only groans and growls. “Not good with words, huh? I understand. We have a station not too far from here. I’m going to drop you off there before taking this evidence to our queen. We’ll make sure those humans get what’s coming to them!”</p><p>But they’re already dead. The lizard could not read your mind, so you continued walking with her toward the station she was talking about. Once there, she had a bunny monster check you over. The other female was wincing from the scratches that were scattered all over your body. “Some of these look years old, Captain. Maybe he’s from the Fell universe?”</p><p>Fell universe? What were they talking about? You didn’t know, but the concept doesn’t seem to surprise you for some reason. Maybe you have done this before? “His appearance <i>does</i> look similar to them. Hmm. Call Captain Edge. See if maybe he knows,” the lizard told the bunny. “But first, get him some clothes please.”</p><p>“Of course, Captain. Koko, can you see if we still have some spare clothes? Hmm. Size large if you can. Thank you.”</p><p>You watched as the bunny continue to apply some kind of ointment on you. Probably to seal up the wounds the guy had made earlier so you wouldn’t have any more scars. Once she was done, she had asked for you to stay in the room as she went to make a phone call. You waited, non-existent stomach full. A minute later another bunny monster came into the room with a box full of clothes.</p><p>“Here you go, love. Pick any that appeals to you.”</p><p>The bunny monster, ‘Koko’, left the room so you may get dressed in private. Odd as you didn’t have any genitals. Going through the clothes, you picked out some black jeans and a grey muscle shirt. For shoes, you found some white converse. There were some boots, but they were too small.</p><p>“Oh good. You’re fully dressed now,” the bunny monster spoke as she had entered the room. “I just spoke with Captain Edge. He’s coming to pick you up. Please follow me into the lobby.” You followed her out of the room to the lobby and sat on one of the chairs, waiting for ‘Captain Edge’.</p><p>As you waited, you took note that only monsters came through the station. Those two guys that you had eaten were the only known humans in the area. From what you had gathered from the conversation between the lizard and the other two armored monsters, humans are a major issue to monsters. It makes you wonder what they would think once they find the half-eaten bodies.</p><p>“ALRIGHT! WHERE IS HE?” came a loud booming voice from the entrance. It was another skeleton, though this one was taller than you. Maybe because he was wearing heels that he seemed that way? “He’s right over here, Captain,” the bunny said, leading the tall skeleton to you. The skeleton paused upon seeing you.</p><p>“D-DAD?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunited PT 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet your other son and learn that the boys are living with a human. Are they saving her for later?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Undertale or its AUs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have been missing for ten years. Edge was eleven and claims that he saw the king 'push' you into the Core. His brother had told him that it was a misunderstanding between the both of you, but he begs to differ. But why were you 'pushed'?</p>
<p>You jumped when the car radio suddenly turned on. Edge had turned it off earlier so he could speak with you. Groaning, Edge pressed some button on the radio flatscreen before grunting out, "WHAT?"</p>
<p>"Sorry to disturb you, Master Edge, but Master Sans wants everyone at the house for a 'family meeting'."</p>
<p>"TSK! WE'RE NOT FAMILY! REGARDLESS, I'M ALREADY ON MY WAY THERE! I HAVE...A GUEST WITH ME! TELL RED TO PREPARE HIMSELF WHEN WE GET THERE!"</p>
<p>"Of course, Master Edge."</p>
<p>He pressed another button and the car was silent again. You pushed at the radio. "...I FORGOT WE DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING LIKE THIS UNDERGROUND! THE RADIO IS CONNECTED TO MY PHONE! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO USE IT LATER!"</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"WE'RE HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Edge announced as he entered the big house. How many people live here? Walking in after him, you see a bunch of skeletons around a long table. Off to the side, you see a human standing by. This one wasn't dressed like the other two humans. It didn't even have a gun.</p>
<p>It was defenseless.</p>
<p>"d-dad?"</p>
<p>You turned to look at the skeleton that called you. He was shorter than you and a bit bulky. His teeth were sharp just like yours and Edge, so you assume that this one was 'Red'. So who was 'Sans'?</p>
<p>"uh, edge? who's your friend?"</p>
<p>"MY FATHER, WHO ELSE?"</p>
<p>Taking a good look at the group, you noticed that everyone - minus the human - looked the same. There was a variety in their looks, but anyone could mistake one for the other. At least that's what you're assuming.</p>
<p>...Did you father <i>all</i> of them?</p>
<p>"YOU HAVE A DAD?!" asked the skeleton in the blue scarf. Guess you didn't father all of them, then. "...OF COURSE I HAVE A FATHER! DON'T YOU?" Edge asked. "I HAVE A MOM!" the other skeleton answered.</p>
<p>"we weren't born under 'traditional' means," the skeleton in the orange hoodie explained. To be honest, you didn't even know <i>how</i> you became a father. Lack of genitals and all. You feel someone pulling at your hand and looked down to see Red. You let him guide you towards the table and took a seat next to him.</p>
<p>The skeleton in the blue hoodie cleared his throat - so it's common for you to do nonexistent things. "anywho, it seems we may have an...issue. two humans were found dead earlier today. <i>half eaten</i>." So the lizard found them after all. Good to know. "from what the swap guards have reported, they were <i>hours</i> old. now, it doesn't help that these guys were the same humans that threatened ariel the other day..."</p>
<p>"OH, SO NOW <i>WE'RE</i> TO BLAME?!" the skeleton in the purple scarf accused. The blue-hooded skeleton sighed. "no. but you, edge, blue, and pap were the last to interact with them. pap was already questioned by undyne earlier, so don't be surprised if your royal guards want to have a 'talk'."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good news: I got my shot. Should be getting the second one by next week. Anywho, here's the second chapter to <i>Dad</i>.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, that's all I got for now.</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>